guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/Team Dual UW Smite
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on new builds. Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it. Favoured: #''Build works fine to me but i suggest using sheild of judgment in stead of signet of judgement'' #:Ahem, SoJ would scatter the foes and most likely send them at the smiter. --Apathy 05:02, 14 January 2007 (CST) #::I'm pretty sure he means shieldoj for against coldfire nights, which don't scatter against it. I put in the option for either or because it really depends on personal preference.--Raps4life 09:51, 14 January 2007 (CST) #Great build, use it all the time, love the idea of being able to solo it with a hero. --M90n 20:52, 13 January 2007 (CST) #Very close to what a guildie and I run daily. — Azaya 20:57, 21 January 2007 (CST) #Just love this, it's a pitty i didn't have a monk before the nerf on spirit bond. [[User:Edwina Elbert|'Edwina Elbert']] 06:17, 23 March 2007 (CDT) #Works great but i recomend take Mantra of Resolve with a mesmer secondary in the Optional place on the tank. Unfavoured: #''(your vote here)'' Discussion I had a more general problem when first trying this (btw amazing) build: I didn't know how to make the hero cast the enchantments on myself instead of him. It took me quite a long time to figure out, that I had to be selected in the party menu. As I don't know if this hint really belongs here, I didn't change anything - but you feel free to do so. Bastian More recent nerf: Shield of Absorption got nerfed horribly in the last update. However, it is now possible to cover the gap in its protection using Shielding Hands. Suggest that this build is tested to see if it can still work. Looks like it still might, but best to checkLabmonkey 08:04, 8 February 2007 (CST) ( ) }. :Completely revamped and changed the build, please revote.--Raps4life 22:17, 4 January 2007 (CST) :I like the ideal. This doesnt disprove the nerf of Spirit Bond as it isnt a solo build. One question. Why not have the people use thoose holiday hats they just got for the bonder? 0AL is real nice imho :They could if they wanted, but that's 1 less attribute point --Caasig 04:10, 5 January 2007 (CST) ::Yeah, I made this build before without SoA being a slot, but an optional. I didn't know how to change the build description though. How does it not disprove that spiritbonding isn't nerfed, I still know of many people who use the old spiritbonding build, the one with elemental resistance, it still works. You don't have to solo something to say that a skill wasn't nerfed :S. I personally wouldn't suggest using any other hat than a +1 protection prayers with minor rune of protection. With the lowest AL you could find, which would be in Ascalon from the 2nd armorer.--Raps4life 08:42, 5 January 2007 (CST) The usage doesn't seem very clear to me, as well as some of the skill choices... Define the rolls better too, if you could please Cibi 04:28, 5 January 2007 (CST) :Have you tried the build before suggesting to make it more clearer and not understanding the skills choices? Please do so and I'll think you'll find my skill choices for the builds are great and the explanation on how to use them are too. Mmmm, roles, ok.--Raps4life 08:42, 5 January 2007 (CST) Take it all out of first person and clean it up in general before submitting for voting please — Skuld 09:01, 5 January 2007 (CST) :I removed all the 1st person stuff and made it look a little cleaner, how else can I clean it up? I'm rather inexperienced in this wiki code stuff.--Raps4life 10:14, 5 January 2007 (CST) I like the concept of using a hero, but I'm going to modify one of the comments just slightly because heroes do take their share of drops and the writeup implies that they do not. Jinkas 19:15, 5 January 2007 (CST) :How did I imply that?--Raps4life 19:37, 5 January 2007 (CST) ::It used to say, "This build is very doable with an enchanting smiter hero without losing much time but keeping all the ectos," which to me sounds like all the ectos will go to the player character. I guess you could read it as, "...without losing much time but with the same number of total ecto drops," but that's not what I read in it. If you that's what you meant then by all means go ahead and add that bit back in, but maybe make it a little more clear. Jinkas 20:30, 5 January 2007 (CST) :::Meh, I'll leave it how it is now. I meant as in if you got 2 ectos going on a 2 man trip you wouldn't have to give up one of your ectos. Or if you only got 1 ecto on the trip you wouldnt have to split the ecto.--Raps4life 20:56, 5 January 2007 (CST) Do the smite bonds trigger when you are taking 0 damage from soa? :The smite bonds trigger on the damage before protective spirit and SoA. So yes, they do trigger when taking 0 dmg.--Raps4life 23:52, 5 January 2007 (CST) Sorry but this page is a bit messy feeling and needs more specifics, indents and links. Glad to see this build back and kicking though. :) --Apathy 11:35, 11 January 2007 (CST) :ISO someone to help me clean it up, add links etc, I'm no good at wikicode. Could you tell me where to add specifics apathy?--Raps4life 15:49, 11 January 2007 (CST) The dual SB needs an interrupt counter. Aataxes and the squids are heavy interuppters. Switch to mesmer secondary and bring mantra of concentration :The interupt counter on the build is having 1/4 casting times on your 3 tanking skills. Although you are correct, sometimes the aataxes and graspings will get in an interrupt every now and then. I will make further detail of how to use the 3 tanking enchantments so that even if you are interupted it is of no concern. Edit: The only real problem from interuption is when you are casting protective spirit at the last possible second and they get it right when your SoA is ending. At any other times, interuption is really no nuisance whatsoever. As I said before 1/4 cast time and fairly quick recharge is why mantra of resolve is of no need here.--Raps4life 17:43, 11 January 2007 (CST) ok, I just cleaned the page up. Added links and made it all neater and more short and concise. --Apathy 08:11, 14 January 2007 (CST) :Why did you remove the whole bit about the enchanting hero? Theres a certain strategy behind it.--Raps4life 09:53, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::It seemed to be fairly pointless repetition of the previous build, but I'll roll back and see if there is anything important I deleted and I will put it back in. --Apathy 18:25, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::mmmm, thanks. That's much more nice and concice and what I put down.--Raps4life 21:36, 15 January 2007 (CST) So if I don't use SoA then what would I use to replace it? Also theres only 2 smiting signets if your bring Shield of Judgement. Cereal kiler 18:59, 18 January 2007 (CST) :I've been playing with it and not taking SoA is just downright silly, taking out blessed signet however is a much better idea, and replacing it with frenzy is a much better stance than elemental resistance. If you bring shield of judgment you would need blessed signet, so there would only be room for one other smiting signet, being bane signet.--Raps4life 12:51, 19 January 2007 (CST) Merge Dual UW Smite and Build:Team_-_Dual_Monk_UW_team need to be merged. They are conceptually the same, they have the same goals, they use the same classes. Differences between the builds can be easily listed as variants. -- Oblio (talk) 10:18, 25 January 2007 (CST) :They're completely different builds, imo dual monk uw team needs to be deleted or revoted upon, it no longer works, that's why I wrote a new one.--Raps4life 15:28, 25 January 2007 (CST) :::Completely different builds? I'm slightly incredulous. They are exactly the same (damage bonder + high life SB/PS). They ::::dual uw monk team does still works perfect, using it every day in both FoW and Uw....--Want2be 14:32, 25 March 2007 (CDT) are using the same classes (Mo+Mo). They are for the same farming (UW Smite Crawler run). I am certain that I could do the job with either build. All that is really important is ... :::Now, maybe one is safer/quicker than the other, fine, that has to be taken into account. But we don't need 2 copies of the same build in tested builds- we need 1. My preference is that we keep the one this talk page refers to, as it has more "optional" slots for what is really optional. I'm curious about exactly which skills you feel are imperitive to this build, that the other one doesn't have? I'll probably slap a merge tag on the other one tomorrow if I don't see other commentary to the contrary. (For reference purposes, here is the 3rd build to roughly do the same thing Build:Team - 605/Smite UW note it's abandoned status). -- Oblio (talk) 16:02, 25 January 2007 (CST) Variant (Spiteful Spirit Smiter) Me and a guild member use a different smiter but similar tank. A quick walkthrough how and why this is different. :As you can see, we moved all Prot skills over to the Tank and Balthazar's on to the SSS :We dropped Vital Blessing, as this isn't needed to trigger Spirit Bond and the drop from 16 to 12 Smiting means it isn't missed much anyway. :Tank uses a Totem Axe and either a Health +45 While enchanted offhand or an Energy +15/-1, if there is one that does both I would use that. ::I also use a Major Vigor, Minor Prot, Minor Divine and a +1 Prot head Peice. I do not use Hands or Chest armor, so if you ever see a half naked Monk in ToA English 1, it's probably me. Get the low lvl armor with the Health Bonus (Survivor Insignias) :SSS uses a Wand and Off Hand that both have HCT20% and HSR 20% that we got from somewhere in factions to get a HSR 40% to whack out more SS. :The tank swaps a head peice over with max Prot and max Divine to get the most out of the precast enchantments, then swaps back to minor runes to keep a high health whilst tanking. :You might wonder why we have Essence Bond on the SSS when HW will be stripping 10 energy all the time, this is so that when we get to Cold Fires, the SS can take HW off and use it to build up energy to cast on the Cold Fires. ::We occasionally use a group of Smites to increase the boost from Essence Bond if there are any near the Cold Fires, then when they are dead we put HW back on to deal with the Smites :Never use Reckless haste on Ataxe as this will slow down the damage HW deals and will give the tank energy managment issues. :Now the reason we do it with SS is that the Coldfires Drop like flies with SS on them, especially if you can get them in a good group, so we don't have to wait and skirt round them too much. I have tried it with the signet build and found this took forever to dispatch Cold Fire's. Also you can do this as a Mo/N with 16 Smite and 12 Curses Let me know what you think and if it is worthy as a Variation. Matt heys 14:56, 28 March 2007 (CDT)